


Room 5-22

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JROTC, Lucifer is a little shit to his brother, M/M, Romance, cute little nerds, fluffy nerds, high school rotc, implied sex, midam, teen!Adam Milligan, teen!michael, uniform kink maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam clutched the key to the hotel room in his hand, unable to control the pounding of his heart. This was it. In approximately- he checked his watch- twenty three minutes and forty four seconds, he was going to lose his virginity to Michael Milton. His boyfriend was always a stickler for punctuality.</p><p>Prompt- 15 minutes; male character, under 18; hotel/motel room key</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam clutched the key to the hotel room in his hand, unable to control the pounding of his heart. This was it. In approximately- he checked his watch- twenty three minutes and forty four seconds, he was going to lose his virginity to Michael Milton. His boyfriend was always a stickler for punctuality.

It had seemed like just yesterday that on the first day of eleventh grade chemistry that he had walked in with only seconds before the bell, plopped into the nearest vacant seat, and heard the words from the teacher ring out clear, "I hope you like where you're sitting, because this will be your seat for the semester."

He remembered his immediate thought at the time.

_Shit._

It wasn't like he had anyone he wanted to be lab partners with, new school and all, but the clean-cut brunet guy in a black button-up wasn't it. One, he was glaring daggers at Adam. Two, he was hot. Like, those-jeans-fit-too-well-for-his-own-good hot.

Within a week, as their first project requiring teamwork drew to a close, it became quite clear that Michael Milton was a dick. He knew Sam and Dean both, and was all to eager to compare Adam to his older half-brothers. He also enjoyed teasing Adam.

A month after the start of school, the first uniform day for Michael's JROTC class, he cornered Adam in the lunch room. One would think that there was no douchey way to ask someone if they had a lint roller. They would be wrong.

Assuming the asking party in question had a perfectly pressed uniform, black shoes polished to a shine, black jacket cinching at the waist, tie and shirt collar prim, flawless blue slacks, and not a speck of fibrous imperfection in sight, ergo no need for a lint roller. Michael was a dick. Adam told him so much.

Michael laughed and sat down at the lunch table, seemingly oblivious to the hole Adam was attempting to burn through his stupid perfect face.

Their first date, in a sense, was watching a movie at Michael's house with a plastic bag of gas station food on the coffee table at their feet. They even managed to forget for a moment, that Michael's twin was just in the kitchen and taking every chance to take a jab at his brother.

It was June now, the school year having just ended. They had been together for seven months.

Trying to relax the shaking of anticipation that went through his hand, Adam unlocked the door to the hotel room. Rose petals were on the bed, candles across every surface, that smooth jazz song Michael liked playing quietly from a laptop that had the image of a fireplace flickering on the screen.

But none of this was important. The only details Adam noticed were the crinkles around Michael's eyes, his slightly nervous and bashful smile, the pleasant smell of his aftershave as Adam stepped closer, pushing the door shut behind him and feeling the key in his hand.


	2. Bonus Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Michael and Adam's first date.
> 
> Requested by and dedicated to sixth the Archive guest.

“So here’s a thought,” Michael began as he lowered strips of blue litmus paper into each of their samples. “We should hang out more.”

Adam scoffed, jotting down some pointless observation on the lack of acidity of tap water in his notebook.

“I’m serious.” Michael pressed. “We could turn on Netflix, watch some movies at my house, it’ll be fun.”

“What, like a date?” Adam responded, half in jest.

“Whatever floats your boat.”

And that was how Adam found himself in the Milton living room for the first time without his chem binder.

They’d started out with some clichéd 90’s slasher flick, but had somehow worked into a couple of comedies from there. Honestly, if asked later, Adam couldn’t name any of them.

He’d asked Dean to take him by a gas station before dropping him off at the Miltons’, and he’d loaded up on some Skittles and pork rinds and ass quality hotdogs. Michael had looked at him with a mixture of distaste and disbelief when Adam had produced the hot dogs, and outright disgust when he began to _eat_ them.

The living room had grown dark, light coming only from the television and the kitchen where Luke was making dinner, the pair having previously used the sunlight streaming in through the windows and neglecting to turn on an electric one when the sun disappeared over the horizon. Through their ease into the comfort of the couch, they had become close, their knees brushing and sides touching but neither of them caring. At some point Michael’s arm over the back of the couch had fallen around Adam’s shoulders, though that went without comment as well.

Adam came to realize Michael was looking at him, close as their faces were that if he turned his own head their noses would probably smack together, depending on how quickly said head turning was done.

He turned it slowly, tilting his head back just a touch and allowing his eyes to meet Michael’s. Then Michael was kissing him and holy crap Michael Milton was kissing him.

In his surprise, Adam failed all response. Michael seemed to have taken this as rejection, pulling back with an apology on his lips.

Adam silenced him with something not quite the mere peck of before, but an enthusiastic, if reserved, kiss.

“Orgy police!” Luke called from the doorway of the kitchen, honking a- was that a bicycle horn?- and making Adam give a little shout in surprise and nearly topple off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no plans of continuing this fic. But then this quirky little guest comment comes along and boom! nerds.
> 
> Shout out to my con friend, Asia, to introduce me to the concept of startling the shit out of people making any sort of intimate contact with a bicycle horn while in Gamzee Makara cosplay and declaring yourself a member of the orgy police.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Midan drabble. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
